secreto del pasado
by jesparza15
Summary: Un portal aparece en Gensokyo, captando la atención de Yukari, que quiere ¿proteger a Reimu?


_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Primero que todo disculpen por no publicar, ciertas cosas me lo han impedido, pero aquí estamos siguiendo con más historias (Que próximamente pienso postear algún que otro fic tanto yaoi como heterosexual, claro está, si les interesa sugerencia alguna pareja o serie siempre es bienvenido)**_

 _ **Disclaimer 1: "Touhou Project" es propiedad de ZUN y Team Shanghái Alice, esta obra es sin fines de lucro, con el mero afán de entretener**_

 _ **Disclaimer 2: Esta es una historia Yuri (Chica x Chica) y lemon a su vez, si no te gusta ninguna de estas historias por favor omitir esta lectura**_

 _ **Sin más espero lo disfruten**_

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en Gensokyo, o eso parecía, ya que una chica castaña estaba causando alboroto, gritando fuertemente en señal de alegría. Esto capturo la atención de Yukari, la cual estaba pasando por allí en dirección al templo Hakurei, pero al notar que la castaña no era de su mundo le provocó cierto "miedo" esta persona, por ello decidió acercarse.

-Sumireko Usami- Pronunció la mujer de pelo rubio y ojos morados. -¿Sabes que no deberías estar aquí no?-

-No importa, yo quería llegar aquí y mírame, aquí estoy chica rubia- La nombrada suspiró

-Tú no perteneces a este mundo, debes irte, sino te sacaré yo de aquí…y créeme, eso no es bonito humana- La mujer habló de manera intimidante, asustando un poco a la otra. El leve crujido de una rama distrajo a ambas chicas, haciendo que se giraran en dirección de este. La rubia suspiró mientras la peli castaña

-¡No me trates como un vil humano! Además… ¿Aún no notabas que nos veían… cierto? ¡Jajaja!- Dijo Sumireko mientras alzaba una de sus cartas Zener y golpear a quien produjo aquel sonido. Resultó ser una chica con alas negras. -¿Vez que no soy una simple humana?- La ojos morados sonrió

-Para mí no hay límites, así que no me vengas con eso de ser más que un humano, puede que lo seas, pero no es importante para mí- Se giró hacia la chica alada.- Aya Shameimaru, ¿qué hacías allí?-

-Sólo cumplo mi trabajo como reportera…pasaba y miré su conversación, por lo que me acerqué a tomar una foto para mi periódico.-

-¿Aquí también existen reporteros?-

-¡Sí, soy la mejor reportera de Gensokyo, Aya Shameimaru!- Respondió con fuerza la tengu a la humana, mientras Yukari caminó en dirección de ambas, provocándole tragar saliva a la reportera.

-Borra toda evidencia que tengas de lo que acabas de ver-

-No puedo negarle a la gente la verdad de lo que sucede Yukari.- La rubia le miró molesta, mientras con su mano tomó a Sumireko del cuello, mientras abría uno de sus característicos portales.

-Sumireko Usami, no vuelvas a este lugar. Este no es tu mundo, te necesito lejos antes de que me causes problemas con algunas personas. Vuelve y haz lo que quieras en el mundo humano.- Estaba a punto de lanzarla al portal cuando Aya sacó una foto del acto. El sonido distrajo a la rubia lo suficiente como para que Sumireko se lograra zafar del agarre de la youkai y desaparecer con una bomba de humo. Aya quiso tomar evidencia de esto, pero se vió detenida por Yukari, la cual tomó la cámara y la rompió.

-¡Es mi cámara!, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- La rubia aún molesta miró hacia el piso, viendo en este ambas fotos; una de ella tomando por el cuello a Sumireko frente al portal, y la segunda del reciente escape de la humana. La Yakumo suspiró mientras alzó la vista en dirección de la reportera.

-Te irás de aquí y no dirás nada, de lo contrario…- Susurró de cerca al oído de la tengu- Borraré de la existencia no sólo tu amado periódico, sino que también a todo lo que quieres, e incluso haré que todo el mundo olvide tan siquiera que hubo un tengu llamado Aya Shameimaru alguna vez. ¿Entendido?- La chica aterrorizada asentó, por lo que la ojo morado le soltó para que se fuera volando. Con un silbido apareció una zorra de 9 colas.

-Ran, necesito que sigas a Sumireko, necesito tenerla observada. También ve tras Aya, no debe decir nada de lo que miró esta noche. Toma las medidas que haga falta-

-¿Por qué esto? Tú no eres de las que toma tantas medidas al realizar algo. ¿Sucede algo más Yukari?- La mayor de ambas suspiró, para luego ver a su sirviente.

-Ella cruzó la barrera desde afuera. Eso no pasa excepto que…-

-¿Te preocupa Reimu?- La de ojos morados asentó- Tranquila Yukari, ya podrás solucionar esto.-

-Sí, quizá, ya que todo acabará… Gensokyo acabará cuando Sumireko y Reimu se encuentren, por ello ocultaré esto.- Tomó del piso la primera foto y la lanzó por uno de sus portales, mientras la otra la guardó.- Debemos evitar el final Ran, por el bien de todos.- La de las 9 colas asentó, para luego salir en búsqueda de la humana.

* * *

La maga del mundo humano llevaba varias horas huyendo de la sirvienta de Yukari, que afortunadamente no se caracterizaba por tener una velocidad muy grande, pero su resistencia no era para nada cuestionable; le estaba debilitando en una carrera de resistencia. El cansancio llenaba el cuerpo de Sumireko, pero sabía que ahora que su meta se había cumplido no era bueno rendirse. A lo lejos miró un bosque de bambú, por lo que decidió acercarse al sitio para tratar de escabullirse entre los árboles. Rápidamente ingresó en él moviéndose de manera azarosa tratando de confundir a Ran, pero esta era lista, y con gran rapidez seguía acercándose a ella. El mirar hacia tras para verificar la distancia a la que estaba presente la de nueve colas provocó que Sumireko chocara con una chica que iba pasando, una peli roja para ser específicos.

-¡¿Qué te sucede eh?!- Dijo molesta la chica al pararse y mirar a Sumireko. –Dime, ¿te hice algo para que llegues así de la nada contra mí eh?- Molesta aún envolvió su puño en fuego, lo cual asustó a la Usami y como acto reflejó se giró, provocando que por poco fuera Ran la que recibiera el golpe, por no ser que la sierva de Yukari paró el movimiento con su palma, la cual quedó algo marcada. -¿Ahora tú también quieres líos zorra de nueve colas?-

-No te metas en mis asuntos si no quieres ser tú la de los problemas- La peli roja sonrió, mientras relamía sus colmillos

-Esta chica de aquí ya me puso de malas, y tú con tu comentario igual. Ahora bien, ¿a cuál incinero primero?- Dijo la mujer mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en llamas. Ran suspiró.

-No me interesa pelear contigo ahora Fujiwara no Mokou- La nombrada puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, a forma de alas, y comenzó a cacarear, una y otra vez -¿Qué haces?-

-Ser lo que tú eres ahora, una gallina- Siguió cacareando alrededor de Ran, la cual se empezaba a molestar ante la actitud de Mokou. Su paciencia se esfumó cuando la Fujiwara habló

-¡Mírenme soy Ran Yakumo, soy una anciana de 900 años que no puede perseguir a una humana de 15!, ¡ayuda, ayuda!, ¡se me escapó una humana y soy tan lenta que no puedo alcanzarla!, ¡ayúdenme que sin mi ama no soy más que una gallina! ¡Hay dios, hay dios, mi ama duerme todo el día y no soy capaz de acabar de limpiar por lo vieja que estoy!,-

-¡Suficiente!- Gritó fuerte Ran bastante ofuscada y pisando con fuerza el piso, callando a Mokou- Te acabas de ganar un pase al infierno fénix tonto-

-Perfecto, tenía ganas de comer un pollo, ¿o será gallina?- Mokou se recubrió en sus llamas, mientras fue Ran la primera en lanzarle un golpe directo en el rostro, provocando que terminara en el piso.

-Levántate inmortal, que esto apenas comenzó- Sumireko miraba al margen, oculta tras un arbusto. Era una persona lo suficientemente lista como para darse cuenta que en la ira de Ran esta no se daría cuenta que escapó, pero aun así no quería irse. Sumireko tenía habilidades psíquicas como leer la mente, y al ver a Mokou descubrió algo que captaba su atención lo suficiente como para querer ver el final de este enfrentamiento; Mokou era humana como ella.

- _¿Una humana en Gensokyo? No pensé que existieran, pero esta humana, parece especial, como yo-_ Pensó la del mundo humano mientras un fuerte golpe a la mandíbula por parte de Mokou elevó por el aire a Ran, la cual por la fuerza chocó entre unos arbustos.

-¡Gallina!, te dije que no podrías conmigo- Mokou giró en dirección a Sumireko, acercándose a ella y mirándola detenidamente- No te había visto antes, ¿quién eres?-

-Soy Sumireko Usami, psíquica del mundo humano…-

-¿El mundo humano?, pensé que ya no era posible venir desde allí desde lo que causé jaja- Extendió su mano Mokou más relajada- ¡Un gusto humana, soy Fujiwara no Mokou!- Ambas estrecharon manos, mientras se escuchó a lo lejos a Ran levantarse del piso, para lanzarse al ataque de ambas chicas. Mokou suspiró -¿No sabes algún truco para escapar de cosas así?- Sumireko se quedó pensando un momento, hasta que le susurró algo al oído a la Fujiwara. –Si no tuviste mejor idea ya qué, me tocará pelear un poco más- Sonrió mientras recibía un golpe en el vientre por parte de la rubia, para luego tomarla de la cabeza y darle un rápido rodillazo, lo cual permitió luego darle una patada en la cabeza, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos.

-Me estás cabreando bastante-

-Yo aún estoy calentando zorra de nueve colas.- Miró la fénix a Sumireko, haciendo un leve gesto para que se empezara a mover- Ven con todo, al final lo sabes, no puedo morir, déjate venir con todo- Ambas se lanzaron al ataque una de la otra, teniendo una batalla bastante equilibrada hasta que Sumireko gritó:

-¡Derecha a todo!- El gritó confundió a la zorra, momento que tomó Mokou para tomarle de la cintura y lanzarse junto con ella a la dirección donde le indicó Sumireko, para así terminar Ran entre varias bombas de humo, las cuales estallaron juntas y le dieron el tiempo suficiente al fénix y la humana para escapar de Ran rápidamente.

Mokou, por su parte, pasados los minutos decidió detenerse en una casa perdida en el bosque (la suya) la humana le siguió mientras notó que la chica de fuego caminaba con algo de esfuerzo.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No es nada…pasa, será un lío si te encuentra Ran. Quédate lo que ocupes, ya que sola no podrás vivir aquí sin mucho riesgo-

-Sí, gracias- Dijo con cierta timidez la humana mientras ambas entraron a la casa, con Mokou cerrando con llave y buscando algo que comer, ya que la pelea con Ran fue más complicada de lo que Sumireko pudo haber observado, ya que a pesar de su propia fuerza, Mokou no podía negar que Ran era la digna mano derecha de Yukari, un sabio de Gensokyo.

* * *

El sol vespertino pegaba por las montañas cercanas a la barrera Hakurei, y su "protectora" terminaba su labor cotidiana, despidiendo a las últimas visitas del lugar para disponerse a recoger lo que fuera necesario dentro del templo. Para sorpresa de la chica encargada, una rubia le visitó muy temprano.

-Buenos tardes Yukari.-

-Tsk, ¿de verdad me hablas así de fría cuando vengo a visitarte mi linda Reimu?- La nombrada sonrojó ante el comentario de la rubia.

-No es eso, sólo que es raro que estés despierta de día.- La rubia rió ante el comentario, aunque no podía negar que era cierto que dormía la mayor parte del día. Lo malo es que no había podido dormir bien desde hacía un par de días. -¿No has dormido cierto?- Preguntó la miko mientras tomaba por la mejilla a Yukari, tomándola por sorpresa.

-He tenido noches largas últimamente.-

-No soy la más inteligente, pero quizá contarme lo que te pasa te podría ayudar de algo.- Yukari sonrió, mientras daba un rápido beso en la frente a la encargada del templo

-Tranquila, sólo que a veces no duermo, es algo que me pasa de cierto tiempo para acá. No es nada importante Reimu, no te preocupes.- Sonrió falsamente la rubia a la miko, tratando de engañarle y ocultarle lo que de verdad pasaba, trataba de ser fuerte por ambas, pero Reimu no se lo creyó al final de cuentas.

-Yukari, dime que pasa.-

-Te dije que no pasa nada-

-Ok, dejaré de pedírtelo de buena manera.- Con aire más serio miró directo a los ojos a la rubia. –Como encargada de este templo y al estar en mi territorio responde Yukari Yakumo, ¿qué te pasa ahora que actúas tan extraño?- La nombrada sólo inclinó su cabeza un poco de lado, sin darle respuesta a la Hakurei sobre lo que preguntaba. –Tengo cosas que hacer Yukari, dime por favor que te sucede- La ojos morados acarició la cabeza de la dueña del sitio

-Te queda muy bien hacerte la fuerte, diría que incluso te vez linda.- La mano de Reimu tomó la muñeca de Yukari, deteniendo el movimiento de su mano.

-No estoy jugando, de verdad me preocupas y quiero saber qué pasa. No llegarías de la nada si no ocurriera algo importante, como un "incidente"- Yukari agachó la cabeza. Al parecer no era la más lista al momento de montar engaños, pero eso no quitaba que lo seguiría intentando.

-Lo que pasa es que ahora Okina Matara está dándole mantenimiento a la barrera, así que es raro sentir que alguien más hace mi trabajo y me preocupa que salga mal.- Reimu le miró un segundo, antes de posar su mano en el hombro de su pareja.

-A veces es difícil dejar las cosas a los demás. Para mí también al inicio era complicado que otros hicieran mi trabajo, pero con el tiempo más gente se acerca a hacerlo; primero fue Marisa, luego Sakuya, Sanae, Youmu, incluso tú lo haces ahora. Honestamente eso no lo esperé nunca.- Lo último fue acompañado de una sonrisa que le dio algo más de confianza (y tristeza en lo profundo de su corazón) a la rubia, la cual sorpresivamente se recargó en el hombro de Reimu.

Para que estuviera más cómoda la miko lo que hizo fue sentarse y acomodar a la youkai en sus piernas.

-¿No esperabas que nos ayudáramos?- La dueña del lugar tomó de los cachetes a la rubia, jalándolos suavemente

-No esperaba que el ser que más me costó vencer se interesara en mí- Esto sonrojó (y conmovió) a Yukari, la cual extendió sus manos, tomando las mejillas de Reimu, haciendo que esta le soltara.

-No podía evitarlo. Cuando fueron Marisa, Sakuya y tú a verme, no puedo negar que la más guapa eras tú. Marisa es demasiado "ella" y Sakuya sólo vive para Remilia. Y tú, allí tan linda y sin pareja… no podía resistirme jaja.- Ambas se sonrieron, antes de darse un rápido beso en los labios, el cual duraría hasta que ambas necesitaran aire de nuevo. Al darse la falta de oxígeno en sus cuerpos cortaron el beso, más la distancia entre ambas era mínima. Se sonrieron antes de distanciarse un poco más, regresando la Yakumo a las piernas de la Hakurei. Quedaron en esa posición lo que duró el atardecer hasta que al anochecer llegó. Pasaban los minutos en la misma posición hasta que un pilar de luz blanquecina, con patrones similares al arcoíris se miró en el bosque.

-Eso no pasaba desde hace un par de noches, ¿sabes lo que es?- Yukari negó con la cabeza

-No lo sé todo aún amor, pero esa luz me recuerda que tengo algo que hacer en casa.- Se levantó y miró a Reimu. –Fue lindo este rato… hasta pronto.- Le dio un rápido beso en los labios, antes de irse curiosamente en dirección de aquella luz. Esto le pareció sospechoso a la miko

- _Tú casa no está en esa dirección. Algo tramas querida, y creo que tendré que descubrirlo por mí misma-_ Reimu dejó pasar un par de minutos, antes de caminar despacio, siguiendo de manera discreta los pasos de Yukari en dirección a tal pilar, sin darse cuenta que era seguida por otra persona…

* * *

-¡Renko –Chan!, ¿ya estás lista?- La chica de pelo oscuro asentó, para sacar cierta foto que al parecer tomó de un lugar mágico, pero en paralelo al mundo humano; la tierra de Gensokyo, donde aparecía la hermana de Renko, al parecer atacada por una entidad que llamaba la atención de Maribel.

-Estoy lista Mary- Chan.- Ambas comenzaron a acomodar las cosas para realizar un ritual, preparando aquel terreno (un matorral en el bosque) para encontrar la forma de ir hacia aquel sitio de donde temía Renko que Sumireko siguiera atrapada.

El proceso comenzó alrededor de la media noche, con ambas chicas miembros del Club del Ocultismo recitando un texto abandonado por su fundadora, Sumireko Usami. Al paso de los minutos y de las hojas del libro, el viento comenzó a soplar, moviendo las ramas de los árboles cercanos. Esto alentó a la rubia y la peli oscuro, ya que esto les indicaba que el proceso se estaba realizando bien, aunque cada una tenía razones para esto:

Maribel Han (la rubia) deseaba ayudar a su amiga de toda la vida en cumplir su objetivo, además de querer averiguar sobre alguien que veía constantemente en sus sueños, una chica rubia de ojos morados que se parecía mucho a ella. Por otra parte, Renko Usami (la peli oscura) buscaba encontrar a su hermana mayor (Sumireko) en aquel lugar donde se supone fue hacia un par de días.

Alrededor de 10 minutos de iniciado el acto se abrió en el aire un círculo. Ambas sonrieron y saltaron de alegría al ver su objetivo (aparentemente) cumplido. Lo que ellas no esperaban era ver una sombra oscura, en forma de tentáculo oscuro con varios ojos rojizos salir del portal, tratando de atacarlas, pero siendo hábilmente esquivado por las 2 chicas.

-Vaya, no esperaba ver humanos intentando entrar… de nuevo- Una chica rubia con ojos morados salió del portal, portando una sombrilla recargada en su hombro derecho. Maribel le miró sorprendida, ya que no podía negarse el parecido físico de ambas, además de ser alguien "conocida" por ella -¿Maribel? Imaginé que eras tú.-

-Mary-chan, ¿quién es ella?- Preguntó la peli oscura.

-Ella es la chica de mis sueños…-

* * *

Reimu llevaba caminando varios minutos, siguiendo los pasos de Yukari, aunque ya la hubiera perdido de vista. Cada vez veía más cerca aquel pilar, hasta que escucho unos pasos cercanos

-¿Quién anda allí?- Al oír los pasos alejarse decidió seguirlos, ya que podría ser algo importante. Corrió detrás de aquella persona hasta que escuchó a una segunda persona, por lo que se quedó oculta tras de un árbol al ver que esta segunda persona era Ran Yakumo, tomando del brazo a una humana con una capa.

-Deja de correr Sumireko- La voz de Ran era seria.- Además, ¿por qué seguías a esa persona?-

-Yo no la seguía, voy en dirección del pilar- La de nueve colas suspiró

-¿Piensas volver a tu mundo?- La humana negó, haciendo que Ran apretara con más fuerza la muñeca de la chica, provocándole un quejido de dolor. Esto capto la atención de la sacerdotisa, ya que era poco común ver a la mano derecha de Yukari en una situación como esa. La zorra apretó con más fuerza el brazo de la chica, haciéndola sangrar en el acto

En ese momento Reimu salió del bosque.

-Para- Dijo la miko. Ran le miró sorprendida y con una expresión de ¿tristeza?

-Esto no es tu asunto Reimu, por favor mantente aparte-

-Lo siento, pero no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Esto tiene que ver con Yukari, ¿no?-

-No estoy en condición de proporcionarte tal información- Dijo la Yakumo mientras soltaba a la chica, para girarse a ver a Reimu

-¿Qué haces con ella?, ¿por qué la atacas? Ran… ¿qué es ése pilar?- Sumireko esta vez fue la que habló

-Es un portal… del mundo humano.- Esto sorprendió a la miko, aunque lo hicieron más las próximas palabras de la peli oscuro- Es la misma puerta que yo abrí la semana pasada-

-¿La semana pasada?... Entonces, ¡Ran, llévame con Yukari!- Dijo con cierto desespero la Hakurei

-No puedo involucrarte en esto, Yukari-Sama se pondrá de malas si lo hago, además no es su plan. Esto debe arreglarlo ella sola, no tú esta vez sacerdotisa Hakurei.- Ran tomó del vientre a Sumireko, la cual pataleaba para soltarse, pero la fuerza de Ran era mayor.

- _Desearía a Mokou por aquí-_ Pensó la humana, algo triste por estar lejos de aquella humana similar a ella

-¡Déjala ir Ran!, ¡Ella no creo que tenga algo que ver con esto del pilar!- Ran suspiró, mientras se alzó en el aire, con la humana a hombros.

-Te equivocas, y en realidad explicártelo sería un problema mayor. Sólo diré que todo esto es por ti y por quien cargo. Espera aquí y espero lo entiendas. No te metas más o me veré obligada a detenerte a la fuerza. Buena noche sacerdotisa Hakurei- De un rápido movimiento la chica desapareció con la chica en sus hombros

- _Yo no conozco a esa chica… ¿en qué nos relacionamos? ¿Es otro de los tantos secretos de Yukari? ¿Por qué rayos me oculta tantas cosas esa mujer?-_ La chica comenzó a sollozar, mientras sintió una suave mano acariciando su hombro, a modo de consuelo. Al momento de alzar la vista pudo reconocer a la persona que realizaba esto, una mujer peli rosada con un kimono azulado. –Yuyuko-

-Parece que mi amiga sigue causando problemas, ¿verdad?- Reimu sólo abrazó fuerte a la peli rosa, recargándose en su pecho mientras sollozaba. Yuyuko sólo le correspondió el abrazo, mientras acariciaba su pelo. Al paso del tiempo la sacerdotisa se calmó un poco.

-Yuyuko- Susurró suave- ¿qué me oculta Yukari?-

-Ella ha vivido mucho, es normal que tenga secretos.- Reimu alzó la vista, viendo directamente a los ojos a la chica.

-Tú eres su amiga más cercana, debes saber sus secretos.- "Alguno que otro" fue la respuesta de la chica- ¡Dime que pasa entonces!- La del traje azulado suspiró

-Me harás mala amiga por decirte esto, pero debes prometer algo sencillo; cuando te lo diga no debes odiar a Yukari por lo que hizo, simplemente busca entenderla un poco más.- Esto confundió más a la peli oscuro

-¿A qué?- El índice derecho de Yuyuko tapó la boca de Reimu

-Sin peros, ¿quieres saber?- Ella afirmó con la cabeza

-Está bien… -tomo algo de aire antes de decir aquellas palabras- Yukari, ella simplemente no quiere perderte, y llegará a hacer lo que haga falta para ello…incluso si necesita morir para ello, otra vez-

* * *

-¿Chica de tus sueños?- Preguntó Renko, con cierto celo hacia Yukari, la cual sonrió.

-Tranquila, no es como que pase algo "indebido" en nuestros sueños, sólo que a veces me la encuentro y platicamos mucho.- Renko se postró entre ambas chicas, a la defensiva.

-¿De qué hablan tanto ustedes?- Yukari relamió sus labios, mientras abrió uno de sus portales, mostrando el mundo de donde ella provenía, Gensokyo

-Lo que vez en el portal niña, y algunas veces de ti, Renko Usami, ¿o me equivoco Maribel?- La rubia menor sonrojó, al igual que Renko, pero esta decidió centrarse en otra cosa.

-Dime, ¿conoces a Sumireko Usami?-

-Algo así, ¿por qué?- Renko trató de lanzarle un golpe a la cara a Yukari, la cual detuvo aquel puño con su mano en seco. Esto no le detuvo en seguir intentando golpear, siendo obviamente detenida en todo momento por la rubia mayor.

-¡Devuélveme a mi hermana demonio!-

-¿Demonio yo? Maribel, ¿soy un demonio?-

-Yo…no lo sé, sólo sé que Renko-chan desea a su hermana de vuelta- Por un momento aquel acto le trajo un recuerdo antiguo a Yukari, aquel ímpetu con el que la peli oscura estaba peleando por recuperar a su familia, tal como ella hacía más de milenio atrás. Esta distracción fue aprovechada por Renko la cual le propinó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, rompiéndole el labio y derribándola al suelo, sangrando.

-¿Estás bien Yukari?- Preguntó Maribel, la cual se acercó a querer socorrer a la chica parecida a ella (para sorpresa de la Usami)

-¿Por qué ayudarle?-

-Ella me ha ayudado antes con mis problemas, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- Yukari se levantó por sí misma, aunque sostenida por Maribel. Esto ofendió mucho a la infractora de tal ataque.

-Ella no necesita ayuda, es un demonio que se llevó a Sumireko-

-¿Eso crees tú niña?- Dijo la Yakumo mientras limpiaba la comisura de la boca de la sangre que le brotaba –Tu hermana vino aquí por su cuenta, de lo contrario, ¿de qué otra forma abriste este portal, sino por lo que investigó Sumireko? ¿Por qué sabría cómo hacerlo si no quisiera venir eh?- Renko quedó en silencio, mientras del otro lado del portal se vió pasar a la reportera tengu, la cual por error cayó al piso. De la ropa de Aya rodó una pequeña cámara. Esto capto la atención de Maribel, la cual sacó de sus ropas una foto con la imagen del escape de Sumireko. Se la mostró por el portal a la chica alada.

-¡Mi foto!, ¿dónde la encontraste?-

-Es complicado de decir, ya que…- Yukari se giró a ver a la tengu

-Te dije que no hablaras de eso-

-¿Qué ocultas tanto demonio?- Preguntó Renko, lo cual ofendió a Yukari en el tono despectivo que fue dicho

-¡Este es mi mundo!, nadie más va a interferir, ni siquiera tu hermana que no era capaz de vivir tranquila contigo, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Nadie me quitara lo que he logrado, ni siquiera ustedes humanos!- La ira de Yukari era sorprendente. Era poco común ver que se alterara de esta forma, pero ahora aquel viejo recuerdo le mantenía en este estado, envuelta en ira, molestia, frustración, pero sobre todo una tristeza a lo que tenía delante, y lo que era su propio origen. Esta se elevó al ver en la zona de aquel rito un libro viejo, que reconoció perfectamente al tomarlo y hojearlo un poco. –Maribel-

-¿S-sí?-

-¿sabes quién escribió este libro?-

-Sí…dice un nombre de un antepasado de Renko y Sumireko.- Enojada Yukari lanzó el libro por el portal, de tal forma que se perdió en el bosque.

-¿Entonces Renko Usami… tu familia me mató?-

* * *

-¿De verdad…le paso eso a Yukari?-

-Sí…es triste, pero eso paso… yo lo vi cuando pasó, pero nunca lo mencioné- Reimu estaba intranquila, nunca imaginó que todo esto era por eso, por aquello del pasado que aparentemente aún atormentaba a la rubia.

-Por eso no quiere que me introduzca en esto- Yuyuko sonrió a manera de afirmación. –Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar querer ayudarle en esto.-

-Lo sé, pero antes necesito que respondas 1 pregunta-

-Dime-

-¿Qué sientes por mi amiga? No necesito que me respondas ahora, iremos primero al bosque, y cuando lleguemos a cierto sitio me responderás.-

Ambas chicas caminaron a lo largo del bosque (siendo Yuyuko la guía, seguida de manera cercana por Reimu) La sacerdotisa estaba pensando profundamente en la pregunta que le hizo la peli rosa:

- _¿Qué siento por Yukari? Yo a ella… quiero estar con ella, me preocupa que no esté y no saber de ella. Adoro tenerla cerca aunque por lo general se duerme sobre mí.-_ La chica esbozó una leve sonrisa, notada por la del kimono azul, pero prefirió seguir adelante en su camino en vez de hacer alguna observación al respecto. Por mientras Reimu seguía sumida en su mente mientras proseguía avanzando. – _Deseo tenerla cerca, besarla, tocarla… tantas cosas, pero ahora, ella sólo se fue sin querer decirme nada. Hemos resuelto cosas antes, no como ha sido ahora, ¿por qué cambias Yukari? , ¿Qué ocultas con tanto fervor?, ¿Lo que me dijo Yuyuko, o es algo más?-_ Yuyuko se paró en seco, seguida por la miko, que divisó una casa delante de ella.

-¡Mokou sal!- gritó la peli rosa, sorprendiendo a Reimu, pero sin recibir respuesta rápida. Una esfera de fuego desde el bosque les hizo moverse a ambas.

-¿Qué quieres en mi casa amiga de la Youkai de las brechas?- Fujiwara salió del bosque, para luego reconocer a la propietaria del templo Hakurei. -¿Reimu?, ¿tú tienes relación con Yukari y esta mujer?-

-Sí…es complicado de explicar- Mokou se paró justo delante de Reimu, mirándole con molestia.

-Dime… ¿qué tiene que ver Sumireko en todo esto? Ella sólo quiere estar aparte de todo lo demás, en paz conmigo. La pregunta va también para ti- Con unos ojos envueltos en llamas miró a Yuyuko, la cual sólo se encogió de hombros

-Venimos a pedirte tu ayuda para descubrirlo- Dijo inocente la princesa de la tierra de los muertos

-¿Por qué te ayudaría?-

-Si nos ayudas- Habló la Hakurei- Tú sabrás lo de Sumireko, y nosotros de Yukari, que tampoco nos ha dicho nada. ¿Trato?- Dijo extendiendo su mano para un apretón de manos. Mokou lo pensó un poco, hasta que suspiró correspondiendo el apretón.

-Parece que tendremos una noche larga chicas…bueno, ¿dónde está la rubia ésa?-

* * *

El libro, por la fuerza del lanzamiento de la youkai de las brechas terminó golpeando primero a la tengu, desmayándola en el acto. Esto produjo un rebote que provoco que a lo lejos el libro le diera a una entidad en la cabeza, es decir, a Ran, que cargaba aún a Sumireko al hombro. La fuerza del impacto hizo que la soltara un momento, oportunidad que la humana tomó para tratar de alejarse y escapar, pero el ver el libro en el piso le hizo frenar. Se agachó y lo tomó, limpiándolo un poco, reconociéndolo rápidamente. Ran le miró un momento.

-¿Es tuyo?- Indagó la sirvienta de Yukari

-En parte, es un libro con partes mías y otras de antepasados, como Luka, Miku, Michiru…- Aquel último nombre hizo levantar la ceja a la de nueve colas

-¿Michiru Usami?- La humana asentó- ¿sabes quién era ella?-

-Era una exterminadora de youkais de hace 1 milenio atrás, ¿por qué la pregunta?- Ran suspiró, mientras meditaba un poco sobre dejar saber del tema a la humana. Decidió permitirle tal conocimiento

-Ella era una chica fuerte, bastante violenta, que mataba lo que consideraba malo o contrario a sus ideas- Sumireko quiso hablar, pero la mirada seria y penetrante de Ran se lo evitó.- Ella mató muchos inocentes buscando youkais.- Ran le miró más tranquila. –Ella terminó en Gensokyo como tú, pero fue detenida en aquel momento por un humano…-

-¿Qué humano fue ése? ¿Era como yo?- Sumireko estaba curiosa de saber el tipo de persona que desearía afrontar a una humana así de especial (como ella buscaba ser)

-Era Yuyuko Sagyouji, tú no la conoces, además no sólo fue ella quien intentó parar a tu antepasado. –Tomo aire un segundo- Yukari también lo intentó.- Sumireko cayó sentada de espalda por la impresión.

-¿Ella fue una humana entonces?- un "Sí" seco recibió por parte de Ran- Pero, ¿entonces es una humana que tiene 1000 años?-

-No, jamás lo hubiera sido. Ella en aquel momento tomó una cierta decisión por querer algo-La humana alzó la vista tratando de buscar la respuesta a esa afirmación en el rostro de la Yakumo, la cual se mantenía seria e inexpresiva como de costumbre. La chica intentó otra cosa; leer su mente. La de nueve colas caminó un par de pasos, a medida que sentía el intento de la psíquica humana por entrar en su mente y descubrir información. Al pararse frente a ella le paró del cuello de su capa.

-¿Por qué…no puedo?-

-Me parece bueno que te esfuerces en hacerlo, pero yo tengo más de 900 años, ¿crees que una chica que ni 30 tiene puede comparar su poder contra alguien que tiene mi edad?- La humana desvió la vista, algo frustrada ante la impotencia de no lograr lo que deseaba. Esto lo notó la rubia delante de ella. –Dime, ¿qué te trajo a Gensokyo?-

-Yo vine…porque quería, me cansé del mundo normal, era aburrido leerle la mente a todos y que se sorprendieran con doblar cucharas-

-Me lo imagino- Dijo la rubia mientras bajaba al piso a la humana.- Entonces, ¿qué te trajo a Gensokyo?-

-Ya te lo dije, porque estaba…- La zorra posó su dedo sobre la boca de la Usami.

-No es porque "querías", aún no vez el motivo, ¿qué ganabas huyendo de un lugar donde podías ser una reina con tus habilidades?- La humana negó rápido con la cabeza.

-No era una reina, simplemente la gente me miraba mal, me temía y despreciaba por las veces que llegué a perder el control. Eso siempre estuvo en mi vida, pero nadie lo entendía, ni siquiera los más cercanos a mí. La gente teme y busca destruir aquello que no entiende.- Alzó un poco una de sus mangas, mostrando varias marcas de cortes y heridas de distinta intensidad.- ¿Lo ves? La gente del mundo humano no es buena, simplemente ya no quería estar aquí, y encontré ese libro, por lo que dejé todo…incluso mi familia.- La sirvienta le miró mientras sollozaba, para limpiar sus lágrimas con la manga de su ropa y luego hablar.

-Sabes, creo que existe una persona que necesita oírte decir algo así, pero antes de ello necesito preguntarte yo algo- La humana tragó saliva mientras Ran lanzaba su propuesta al aire- Si pudieras quedarte aquí, ¿aceptarías volverte mi alumna para controlar tus habilidades?-

* * *

-¿Matarte?... pero tú estás aquí.- Con cuidado Maribel tocó la mano de Yukari, sintiéndola un momento como algo rea y palpable, volviendo más confusa la afirmación.

-El que esté aquí no significa que no haya muerto, muchos fantasmas viven en este lado, mi amiga Yuyuko es un ejemplo de ello.- Yukari suspiró, mientras veía a Maribel. –No tienen que estar aquí...-

-Si mi hermana no estuviera en ése lugar no estaríamos aquí- Pronunció Renko con tono de molestia mientras caminaba de nuevo para ponerse entre ambas rubias, dejando a Maribel detrás de ella. Con seriedad miró a la Yakumo. –Sé que está del otro lado de ésa barrera. Déjame ir por ella y me iré tranquilamente-

-Lo siento, no te puedo dejar pasar tan fácil, eres alguien de fuera. Mi trabajo es evitar este tipo de situaciones con los medios necesarios.- Su mirada también se hizo seria- ¿Entiendes la idea no?-

-Sí… que debo sobrepasarte para ir por ella- De nuevo se lanzó a los golpes, siendo nuevamente bloqueada en todo momento por la habitante de Gensokyo, la cual ahora no tenía ningún distractor para recibir otro golpe por parte de la menor. Esto se volvió notorio a medida que el paso de los minutos hacía evidente el debilitamiento de la menor en contra de la resistencia de su contrincante. En uno de estos momentos de debilidad Yukari aprovechó para tomar con la mano uno de sus puños, deteniéndola.

-Basta- Ambas rubias se vieron- No creo que Maribel quiera seguir viendo esto- Renko sólo se jaló para zafarse del agarre y repetir el ataque contra la mayor, ahora con más potencia que antes. Furia era lo que emanaba de sus ojos al momento de lograr acertar un golpe en el vientre, dejando sin aire por un momento a la milenaria chica, a su vez que de rodillas en el piso.

-No hables como si lo supieras todo. Maribel y yo estamos aquí porque mi hermana es como de su familia también. No dejaremos nuestra familia sola para que alguien la mate… la sacaremos de aquí sin importar lo que haga falta.- Renko era una chica pequeña y joven sí, pero de una gran determinación, o eso decía Maribel cuando le contaba a Yukari sobre ella. Ahora podía ver con claridad aquello que tantas veces le mencionó la chica, y que tanto le recordaba al pasado. Esto le molestó bastante a la mayor, la cual sin mucho esfuerzo levantó a Renko del pelo.

-¿Y tú crees…que no tenía una familia que quería proteger a toda costa eh?, ¿tan siquiera imaginas la idea…de que esa familia que lo es todo se muera por querer "protegerse" los unos a los otros?, ¿morir porque alguien no entendía como era esa familia?- Yukari apretó los dientes, tronándolos por la fuerza con que hizo, antes de tomar a Renko del brazo y lanzarla al piso fuertemente. -¡Si no sabes eso no me vengas con tu historia de chica ruda!- De una patada terminó lanzándola por el portal, a donde le siguió, proseguida por una asustada Maribel que corrió detrás de Yukari tratando de calmarla, pero esta al girarse y mirar a la joven rubia la dejó helada.

Su expresión había cambiado de su característica serenidad y casi tono burlón a una mirada sombría, molesta, iracunda, pero en sus ojos parecían haber unas pequeñas lágrimas escondidas en lo profundo de sus lagrimales, como cuando se busca ocultar un sufrimiento antiguo.

Con pasos fuertes caminó la creadora de brechas hasta la Usami, que se hallaba tirada en el piso, después de golpear el árbol al caer.

-Estás en Gensokyo, no es tan distinto a tú mundo. ¿Ahora ya te puedes ir de aquí?- La mujercita alzó la vista

-No sin Sumireko-

-No creo que deban pelear chicas- Maribel habló tratando de calmar la situación- Yukari, sé que puedes encontrarla de alguna forma. Yo confió en que puedes- La rubia sonrió y rió muy fuerte, casi de manera psicópata.

-Tienes razón, puedo hallarla muy rápido, pero no quiero hacer mucho ruido con esto. Hay alguien que no quiero que sepa esto, e ir de excursión por Sumireko sólo hará que "ella" lo vea. Por eso no quiero…- A lo lejos se miró a Ran caminar junto a Sumireko. Esto sorprendió a las 3 chicas, sobre todo a Renko, que ya estaba mal herida.

-¡Al fin la capturaste!- Vociferó alegre Yukari- ¡Sabía que podía confiarte esto!-

-Lo siento, pero- Sumireko continuó la frase de Ran

-Me quedaré aquí, como alumna de Ran-

* * *

Por el bosque caminaban una tercia de chicas, con cierta prisa por llegar al portal que se había formado ya hace un rato. Eran Mokou, Yuyuko y Reimu. La más apurada por esto era Reimu, la cual lideraba al grupo y comenzó a correr a medida que se encontraban más cerca del sitio. La peli rosa le siguió el paso.

- _Reimu… pareces tan decidida ahora. Quizá por eso ella te eligió a ti al final de cuentas. ¿Sólo quería olvidar el pasado?, ¿o en realidad era algo más?-_ Una tenue lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la Sagyouji, que fue rápidamente secada por la mano del fénix.

-No sé qué te pasa princesa fantasma, pero no creo que sea momento de sufrir. Tenemos otra cosa que hacer, ¿cierto?- Falsamente Yuyuko sonrió, correspondiendo a la idea presentada por la Fujiwara mientras el bosque terminaba y se mostraba aquel claro donde estaban Ran, la humana que buscaba Mokou, las chiquillas que iniciaron todo esto y, finalmente, la mujer más amada por Reimu; Yukari Yakumo.

Ambas se miraron, duraron unos momentos en silencio mientras iban acercándose paso a paso. Al encontrarse a centímetros una de la otra se detuvieron.

-Ya lo sé todo- Yukari alzó la vista.

-¿Qué sabes?-

-Que eras humana...y fue una familiar de Sumireko la que te mató, y por ello no la quieres cerca- La rubia se giró, mirando a Yuyuko.

-¿Eso fue todo lo que le dijiste?-

-Ella quería saber de ti, no de mí. Es un asunto de apreciación, además no puedo decirle todo, mi corazón no resistiría repetir eso- Reimu se lanzó en contra de la peli rosa, pero se vio rápidamente detenida por la mano de Yukari posada en su hombro con fuerza, frenando su avance

-Ella tampoco sabe todos mis secretos. Ella sólo quiso ayudarte en algo que no es tu asunto- Reimu se giró en dirección de Yukari, golpeándole en el pecho en repetidas ocasiones mientras gritaba:

-¡¿No es mi asunto?! ¿Qué no es mi asunto? Yukari- Le miró directo a los ojos- ¿Por qué carajos no sería mi asunto lo que le pasa a la chica que amo?- La rubia le tomó con ambas manos el rostro, mirándolo fijamente

-Porque no acepto perderte como perdí al resto en el pasado- Yukari se vió llorando en los ojos de Reimu, antes de caer de rodillas. Maribel quiso acercarse, pero fue detenida por una herida Renko

-No vayas, quédate conmigo por favor- La Han suspiró, antes de ayudar a levantarse a la chica, para permitirle llegar a donde se hallaba Sumireko. Ambas al verse se abrazaron un momento

-¿Por qué hermana?, ¿por qué te quieres quedar?- Sumireko suspiró, mientras acarició el pelo de la menor

-Yo hace mucho que no me siento parte de ese lugar… de ése mundo.- Renko le miró a los ojos- Yo ya no encajo, puedo leer mentes, usar magia y cosas así. Yo ya no soy un humano normal, soy distinta a ti o Maribel.- Sumireko dirigió su vista a la rubia amiga de su hermana. –Cuídala, hazlo por mí- Maribel asentó.

-Lo haré con gusto- Mokou se acercó, para dar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, aturdiendo un poco a Sumireko, para luego tomarle del mentón para verse.

-¡Te dije que no te fueras sin avisarme tonta!- Mokou le miró molesta.

-Lo siento, pero no pude evitar salir al ver el portal, se parecía demasiado al mío.- La peli roja suspiró, para luego soltarla

-¿Entonces esta es tu hermanita y su "novia"?-

-¿Novia?- Preguntaron ambas menores al mismo tiempo, sonrojadas.

-Sí, Sumireko me dijo que tenía una hermana que parecía novia de una rubia- Ambas chicas miraron a Sumireko, la cual sólo desvió la mirada

-Sólo era un comentario, no era tan literal jeje- Maribel miró molesta a Sumireko, antes de empezar a discutir con ella por ello junto a Renko y Mokou

Ran, por su parte, se acercó a Yuyuko, la cual había quedado sola, observando a Reimu y a Yukari de lejos.

-Señorita Yuyuko- La nombrada alzó la vista- Creo que debería volver a su casa. No es sano esto para usted-

-¿Tú sabes por qué estoy así?-

-Si… yo he acompañado a Yukari desde que está aquí. Sé mejor que nadie sus secretos, o los ligados a ella, como que murió salvándote, o lo de la familia Usami-

-Eso también lo sabía Ran, siempre estás a la derecha de ella, sirviéndole…incluso mejor que yo- Ran se arrodilló, quedando a la altura de la chica.

-También conozco tu secreto Yuyuko. Yukari te amó con mucha intensidad, al igual que tú. –Los ojos de la peli rosa se humedecieron- Pero, Michiru Usami te mató y a Yukari igual… en su lecho de muerte deseaba hallar una forma de mantenerte viva. Curiosamente el anterior youkai de las brechas buscaba algún sucesor. La encontró y le cedió su poder. Lo malo fue que tú ya habías muerto, por lo que simplemente te volviste un fantasma; Yukari por su lado simplemente se hizo la dura, tratando de sobrepasar el hecho que tú perdiste la memoria un tiempo, el cual ya no es este, ¿cierto?- Yuyuko sólo movió su cabeza en afirmación- Yukari hace tiempo trató de detener una invasión humana, temiendo que fueran por ti, lo curioso fue que de esas personas sólo sobrevivió una familia; la familia Hakurei. Sí, Reimu en realidad es de afuera, pero es la esperanza de vivir de Yukari, por eso no puede permitirse perderla.- Yuyuko se soltó llorando, para luego ser tomada por Ran, la cual miró a Yukari un momento. Le hizo una leve señal para que se fuera, y otra para que el resto de personas se fueran.

Mokou notó la seña, por lo que llevó a las 3 chicas a su casa, mientras Ran se llevaba a Yuyuko a su tierra.

-Yukari…-Susurró Reimu -¿Cómo fue…que pasó?-

-Yo…sólo quería cuidar a quien quería, a quien era mi familia, pero al final simplemente murió en mis brazos… y aquel youkai me ofreció como sobrevivir.- La chica se recargó en el hombro de Reimu- Yo sólo…no quería perderlo todo. Ahora, siento lo mismo. Reimu…tengo mucho miedo- La nombrada la abrazó fuertemente, recargándola contra su pecho

-Tonta, ¿crees que no me da miedo perderte?- Los ojos morados de la rubio se encontraron con los de la miko- Hoy tuve miedo de perderte por no saber que pasa…pero parece que está todo arreglado. Yukari, vámonos de aquí…sólo cierra tu brecha y vámonos- En un suave movimiento el pedido de la Hakurei se vió cumplido- Bien, ahora debemos irnos de aquí…-Reimu se levantó cargando a la rubia, recargándola en su hombro mientras Yukari le abrazaba fuerte.

* * *

Pasados unos minutos llegaron al templo Hakurei, con Yukari ya algo más tranquila en el hombro de Reimu. Con cuidado Reimu abrió la puerta de su habitación, con el sumo cuidado de no incomodar a su enamorada, la cual recostó sobre su cama. Al sentir que se le soltaba la Yakumo se sujetó del cuello de la miko

-No te vayas aún Reimu- La nombrada besó la frente de la chica.

-Saldré un momento por té, pero…aunque salga yo estaré aquí- Posó su mano sobre su pecho, antes de besarlo y retirarse. Yukari se quedó viendo al techo.

- _Reimu…he estado más de una vez en este cuarto, pero ahora…se siente distinto. Tu amor me hace sentir distinta…quizá ahora puedo dejar todo eso de lado. Reimu, muéstrame cómo seguir adelante junto a ti. Muéstrame cómo dejar a Yuyuko atrás.-_ Los pasos de la Hakurei sacaron de su pensamiento a la chica milenaria. Se miraron mientras Reimu se sentaba junto a ella, con la botella de té y un par de vasos.

-Yukari, ¿cómo deseas beberlo?- El comentario sorprendió a la rubia.

-No sé, ¿con los vasos?- La mano de la peli marrón acarició la de Yukari

-Quiero relajarte… quiero que estés bien, ¿me dejas hacerlo a mi manera?- La rubia sonrió y asentó. En un sorpresivo movimiento Reimu bebió un poco del té de la botella, para tomar por la mejilla a la rubia y besarla, pasando sus manos por la espalda de ella. La Yakumo se sorprendió de inicio, pero se dejó llevar, disfrutando de aquellas caricias, del sabor de la bebida pero, sobre todo, de los labios de la chica que amaba.

-Reimu- Dijo Yukari al terminar el beso, respirando cortado- Quiero…más- La encargada del templo sonrió

-¿Más té mi amor?- La ojo morado le miró algo más seria

-Sólo si tus labios están en él- La sacerdotisa sonrió

-¿Entonces sólo quieres mis labios?- Yukari negó con la cabeza, haciéndole una seña a la otra chica para que se acercara a ella y susurrarle.

-Te quiero a ti- Ambas se sonrieron antes de besarse en los labios, abrazándose fuertemente mientras Reimu iba recostando a la rubia, quedando por encima de esta. Las damas se sonrieron al separarse.

-También te quiero a ti…y sólo a ti- Reimu comenzó a dibujar un camino de besos a lo largo del cuello de la mayor, provocándole una serie de suspiros que no hacían más que estimular a la Hakurei en su deseo de proseguir, por lo que comenzó a realizarle suaves mordidas a lo largo del mismo a la rubia. Ésta comenzó a temblar y morderse los labios. La dueña de la habitación al notar eso subió y le susurró al oído:

-¿Puedo…seguir más abajo?- Se miraron nuevamente, como de costumbre en aquel día. Sin embargo, la mirada de Yukari era la que le daba la pauta a Reimu que podía seguir. Esta comenzó a remover el vestido característico de la youkai de las brechas, besando cada nueva parte que descubría la misma. Al terminar encontró la Hakurei debajo de sí a la rubia de sus sueños semi desnuda, con el pecho en un subir y bajar constante debido a su acelerada respiración. Reimu sonrojó al ver claramente el bien formado cuerpo de la chica.

-Yukari… tienes lindo cuerpo- La mayor sonrió, viendo un momento a la sacerdotisa antes de extender sus manos y comenzar a desvestirla despacio, besando su cuello mientras quitaba las mangas de sus brazos, para luego quitarle su blusa, dejándola con sólo sujetador y falda. La rubia se relamió sus labios

-Tú igual… me encanta hermosa- Sin más le quitó el sujetador, para tomar uno de aquellos senos de la sacerdotisa con su mano y comenzar a lamerlos. Las manos de la Hakurei llegaron al pelo de la mayor, sujetándose con fuerza a medida que sentía cómo el placer propinado por parte de la boca de la rubia. Yukari comenzó a chupar aquellos pechos de la chica pelo marrón, mientras con una de sus manos sujetaba a Reimu de la cintura, pegándola un poco más a ella, mientras acariciaba con suavidad aquella región de la anatomía de la mujer.

Reimu, por su parte, suspiraba y gemía, temblando un poco por las lamidas y caricias de aquella chica en su cama. Con cierto esfuerzo le tomó de la mejilla, para indicarle que parase un momento. Esto sorprendió a la rubia, aunque después le agradó lo que sucedió después; La Hakurei le tomó del rostro para besarle, más no de una forma suave como en otros encuentros de ambas, sino de una forma más apasionada y erótica, introduciendo de inmediato su lengua al interior de la boca de Yukari, mientras la iba recostando nuevamente, tomando otra vez el control de la situación. La rubia disfrutaba aquello, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la miko, por lo que no notó el momento en que perdió sus prendas íntimas, quedando desnuda en la cama de Reimu. Al separarse se sonrieron un momento, antes de darse un breve beso más calmado, para luego la Hakurei descender hasta las piernas de la ojo morado, sin poder evitar besar y lamer el vientre de la chica, la cual se excitaba por aquellos movimientos de la lengua de la jovencita, pero su excitación provenía más de lo que sabía que pasaría al llegar a su destino.

La pelo marrón se colocó entre las piernas de la chica, primero dejándole suaves mordidas en la parte interna de los muslos, antes de colocarse frente a la zona íntima de la mayor (bastante húmeda por las actividades previas)

-Yukari… ¿puedo hacerlo?- La rubia desvió la vista un momento.

-No sé por qué me preguntas tanto…sólo actúa- La Hakurei acarició la mejilla de la mayor, antes de susurrarle al oído

-Sólo quiero…hacerte sentir tomo lo que siento por ti- La miko comenzó a lamer la oreja, mientras con su mano comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de la rubia. Yukari estaba sonrojada, más por el comentario de la humana, pero no podía negar que sentir aquella suave mano en sus zonas privadas era placentero.

Los minutos pasaban y Yukari se agarraba de las sábanas, gimiendo y suspirando al sentir aquella mano moviéndose cada vez más rápido e introduciendo un par de dedos a su interior.

-R…Reimu ¡más!, Ngh…sigue… ¡así!- La nombrada sonrió al ver la expresión de la rubia pidiéndole por más, por lo que decidió hacer otra cosa. Sacó con cuidado sus dedos del interior de la youkai, para luego lentamente quitarse su falda, dejándola caer al piso, dejándole ver a la rubia el cuerpo de Reimu, pero sobre todo, su ropa interior húmeda.

-Amor…así me tienes…-Dijo Reimu mientras tomaba las manos de Yukari, guiándolas por su cuerpo para que pudiese quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa. -¿Merezco disfrutar también no?- La rubia sonrió, relamiéndose los labios.

-Sí…te lo mereces- Ahora fue Yukari quien extendió sus brazos para atraer a Reimu hacia ella, para besarla en los labios, mientras pasaba una de sus piernas por la entrepierna de Reimu, haciéndola gemir entre sus labios. La Hakurei por su parte regresó su mano a la intimidad de la rubia, acariciándola con algo de presión mientras no dejaba de besar a la mayor. Al paso del tiempo se separaron para tomar aire, pero sin parar de tocarse la una a la otra.

Yukari detuvo sus caricias, antes de abrir un poco sus piernas, indicándole con su dedo índice a la miko pelo marrón que podía acercarse y seguir adelante. La nombrada sonrió mientras pasaba una de las piernas de la rubia por su cintura, haciendo que ambas intimidades entraran en contacto. Se quedaron quietas un momento, disfrutando de la cercanía que tenían una de la otra, de aquel momento de unión entre ambas. Yukari dio un suave movimiento de cadera, tomando por sorpresa a la humana al inicio, pero que luego correspondió moviéndose también, comenzando un rítmico vaivén en la cama.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos, y los gemidos de ambas llenaban aquella habitación, mientras Reimu se inclinaba un poco, para así poder besar los senos de su amada Yukari. Esta gimió más alto a medida que sentía la lengua de la miko jugueteando con sus pezones, humedeciéndolos y chupándolos, incluso dándoles alguna que otra suave mordida

-Si sigues…así, ¡ah!, no podre… ¡más!- La miko sonrió.

-Yo…tampoco.- Ambas subieron el ritmo, hasta que finalmente el clímax les alcanzó, con Yukari agarrándose fuerte de las sábanas y la humana sujetándose de la pierna de la rubia. Al terminar su clímax Reimu se separó de la mayor, recostándose a un lado de ella, abrazándola mientras le besaba.

-Te quiero Reimu-

-Yo igual Yukari- La rubia se recostó sobre el pecho de la Hakurei, antes de quedarse dormida, siendo seguida por la humana poco tiempo después

* * *

El sol matutino entraba por la ventana, indicándole a una somnolienta Reimu Hakurei que tenía que levantarse. La sorpresa llegó al notar que estaba sola en aquella habitación aún con su ropa tirada por allí después de lo que pasara en la noche anterior.

-¿Yukari?, ¿estás allí?- Preguntó, más no hubo respuesta. Suspiró algo triste, para luego vestirse y mirarse al espejo un momento. Tenía cara de haber pasado una noche cansada, cosa la cual no podía negar después de haber estado con Yukari, pero al parecer ella ya no estaba, se había ido como de costumbre, dejándole allí sola, de nuevo.

Unos gritos afuera le hicieron salir rápidamente. Eran Ran y Mokou peleando, mientras Sumireko buscaba calmarles

-¡Me da igual que la entrenes tú Ran!, ¡sólo avísenme que saldrá de mi casa!- Gritó la Fujiwara a la sirvienta de Yukari

-No estoy en la obligación de ello. Mi interés principal es mi nueva alumna.- La tensión en el ambiente era grande, pero la psíquica trataba de reducirla de alguna forma.

-Disculpa Mokou, sólo que no esperaba empezar a entrenar tan rápido. No fue mi intención preocuparte- La fénix se paró delante de la Usami

-Tsk, vives en mi casa, te toca avisarme cuando sales y cuando vuelves.-

-Podría vivir conmigo mientras la entreno-

-¡Ni creas bendita gallina loca!, ¡Sumireko se queda conmigo! –Con su brazo tomó del cuello a la humana, pegándola a ella. –No estará en mejor lugar que conmigo

-¿Dices que está mejor contigo que con su maestra?, siento que tienes "otro interés" en ella- Ran dijo con la clara idea de dar a entender que Mokou tenía interés "romántico" en Sumireko. Esto lo notó la psíquica

-Bueno, Mokou no es mala chica, así que no importaría…- La Fujiwara le miró y sonrió, antes de acariciar su pelo y girarse a Ran.

-¿Vez gallina? Se quedará conmigo jeje- La ira llenó a Ran, la cual le dio un golpe en el vientre a la peli roja, haciendo que soltara a Sumireko.

-Para de decirme gallina de una buena vez- La chica de fuego se levantó, para comenzar a pelear nuevamente con Ran.

A lo lejos una brecha se abría, justo detrás de Reimu

-Buenos días- Reimu se giró para luego abrazar a la dueña de aquella voz

-Avísame cuando salgas por favor, pensé que otra cosa había pasado.- La rubia sonrió, antes de besar el pelo de la chica

-Sólo mandé a Renko y Maribel a su mundo, pero parece que tenemos un problema aquí no- Dijo Yukari mientras veía la pelea entre Ran y Mokou

-Algo así, pero creo que lo puedo solucionar- La rubia extendió su mano, agarrando la de la Hakurei.

-O también podemos ir arreglando los problemas que surjan de aquí en delante juntas, ¿no?- La miko sonrió, antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios a la mayor.

-¡Sí!-

* * *

 _ **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado**_

 _ **Cualquier review y sugerencia es aceptada**_

 _ **¡Hasta otra leída!**_


End file.
